The field of disclosure relates generally to combined-cycle power plants, and, more particularly, to a method and system for the capture and utilization of exhaust gas energy.
Storage tanks on at least some known liquefied natural gas (LNG) carrier vessels are not refrigerated and are not designed to withstand significant internal pressure. Therefore, LNG stored in the storage tanks boils off during transit. This is known as natural boil off gas (NBOG). The NBOG is continuously generated in the storage tanks and needs to be constantly managed to insure the safety of the vessel. The NBOG can be managed by utilizing it as a fuel source for other processes onboard the ship, or when NBOG exists in excess amounts it is oxidized (combusted) in a gas combustion unit (GCU) with the resultant heat and exhaust gas products generated vented overboard to ambient. As used herein, boil off gas (BOG) covers two gas flows, natural BOG (NBOG) and Forced BOG (FBOG).